codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnus el Britannia (GHs)
Magnus el Britannia is the Seventh Prince of Britannia and Sixth Prince as of the post-Code Geass R1 with the death of Tristan le Britannia in Europe, Magnus was a Tactical genius who had kept the Chinese Federation at bay with the threat of his skill and was based at Panama Naval Base, he was called in by Cornelia to lead the Empire's military in Area 11 and to draw the Chinese Federation into attacking as planned by Schneizel to have political leverage over them in the Geass Hybrid series. Due to his actions during the Black Rebellion he is given the rank "Emperor's Reaper" where he would lead three more of the Empire's Vassals: the Emperor's Blight, the Emperor's Scarcity and the Emperor's Wrath. At an unknown time, Magnus would eventually inspire to become Emperor and would wield the power of Geass backed by the power bases shared between he, Schneizel and Cornelia to make a move for the throne. Personality and traits Magnus was the Prince of Political Intrigue and Tactics, he easily managed to manipulate the Battlefield and counter Strategic Plots with very little effort, Magnus was described as serious and cold although people did get a few rare smiles out of him, Magnus despises the world as it is and has come to learn that the world is currently in a state of discord due to time's continuation therefore the essence of living and dying. Magnus is obsessed with the possibility of a world where he rules over it as a God, to do this he must similarly destroy his own divine figure: the Goddess Morrigan, at some point he sacrifices V.V. by leaching onto his Immortal Code the Heart of Morrigan which he retrieved from the sleeping Goddess and instigated in Lelouch destroying Charles thus causing the Goddess to die. Physical Appearance Magnus is a young man with dark amethyst hair and eyes, he is well muscled and tanned, wearing a combination of Black and White clothing. On his left hand he has a blue gemmed, ring while on his right he has a right gemmed ring, after Morrigan's death he shows his true form as her successor by shedding two Angelic wings: the left one black and the right white. Biography Relationships Jesse Leos Duke Jesse Leos is Magnus' team-mate and Honorary Knight and seems to claim so from his former relationship that Jesse had with Magnus, Jesse comes from the mighty Leos Teyrn and is still hung up over his past relationship with Magnus however Cain seems to hint that Jesse isn't the only one, Magnus claims Jesse is a peerless swordsman and has Knightmare Frame piloting abilities surpassing many of the Knights of the Round. As a testament to the fact which Magnus still loves Jesse, he trusts him impeccably and is willing to listen to his advice on any imminent matters, Jesse even knows the secret of Geass. Cain Edenson Equipment Powers and Skills Powers: Some of the Geass Hybrid powers that Magnus gains are not awakened until the Goddess Morrigan was killed, the symbol ^''' next to the ability indicates this condition is required while '''<> means that it is a growing ability, his notable powers are: *'Immortality ^' - After the Goddess Morrigan is eventually killed, Magnus must step up to replace her and become godlike, as an immortal he cannot be killed by human hands nor does he age. *'Superhuman Physicality <>' - An ability Magnus grows into over time. Magnus gains superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing factor and durability. *'Wings Generation ^' - Upon the Goddess Morrigan's death, Magnus can generate wings from his back as a sign of his new godly status and power. *'Geass Immunity' - Magnus has an immunity to all powers of Geass, this ability was first generated on the day of his birth and meant that he was incapable of gaining Geass or being effected by it, Magnus was therefore immune to powers ranging from Telepathy all the way up to Absolute Suspension and Absolute Obedience. *'Geass Evolution ^' - Geass Evolution is something that only a God can do, it is a ability that causes the Geass user and his power to evolve yet remain controlled, the Geass User is called a "Geass Runaway" and is immortal like the God who bound them. *'Compulsion <>' Using eye contact, Magnus eventually gains the ability to compulsively command an individual to do anything he wishes without them resisting, unlike Lelouch's Geass it is effective for countless times. Skills: *'Expert Piloting Skills' - Magnus is an expert of Knightmare Frame piloting and was talented at if from a very young age, trained in the role of a solider from a rather young age, Magnus' piloting skills seems to surpass many of the Knights of the Round. *'Incredible Political mind' - Magnus is described as an impressive politician, easily winning over countless people and placing his claim for the position of the 99th Emperor, his political mind allows him to lead his siblings and nobility in conferences to secure his power base. *'Cunning and Flexible Tactician' - Magnus is a flexible tactician, he can cunningly use his prediction of the enemy's plan or work around an enemy's strategic plan to make it near useless, lowering the possibility of enemy success in battle. *'Swordmaster' - Magnus is a master of swordplay, taking up the sport very early in his childhood. *'Sniper' - Magnus has been trained in the art of firing a gun due to his time in the military, therefore Magnus can easily shoot targets over a large distance, after so many years of practice. Gallery sw-zero2.jpg|Magnus front view. sw-zero1.jpg|Magnus rear view. normal_026.jpg|The New God Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Royals Category:Imperial Family Category:Immortals